


First Dates

by Mozambique_and_a_dream



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Don't blame me blame Mirage's sad backstory, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozambique_and_a_dream/pseuds/Mozambique_and_a_dream
Summary: Makoa wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. It was just a date. One date. He’d gone on plenty of dates after things ended with Nic all those years ago, this one particular date should be no different. Only this date was with none other than Elliott Witt.
Relationships: Makoa Gibraltar/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	First Dates

Makoa wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. It was just a date. One date. He’d gone on plenty of dates after things ended with Nic all those years ago, this one particular date should be no different. Only this date was with none other than Elliott Witt. 

Makoa was looking into the mirror, trying to decide how to wear his hair. He was surprised when Elliott had asked him out in his bar the night before, he had thought for sure the other wasn’t interested. He fumbled with the elastic he was trying to put in his hair, and the locks fell down. The clock reminded him of the approaching time and sighed. Hair down it was. 

They had decided to have the date at Elliott’s apartment, wanting to avoid social media freaking out if the paparazzi spotted them. Elliott had promised a fancy, home-cooked meal, and he had said he could bring dessert and a bottle of wine. Makao wasn’t the best at baking. He felt much more comfortable with a barbeque in front of him, but he had managed to make a plate of brownies, which he almost forgot as he headed out the door. 

The sun was just beginning to set over Solace City as Makoa made his way to Elliott’s apartment. He had only been over to his place once with all of the other legends to celebrate the end of a season, but that was several seasons ago. Elliott’s apartment was on the top floor of the tall building. Makoa found himself fiddling with his hair again as he took the elevator. The hallway was empty as he walked up to the door. Makoa took a deep breath, adjusted his collar one more time, and knocked. 

There was no answer. 

That was odd. Maybe he just didn’t hear him. Makoa knocked again, slightly louder this time. Still no answer. He put his ear towards the door and heard nothing. Makoa felt his heart sink. Had he forgotten? They had made a date the night before, he couldn’t have forgotten… Did he stand him up? Makoa looked down at himself, feeling disappointed, embarrassed even that he had let himself get excited for this, dressed up even. Figures. He shook his head, scolding himself for believing that Elliott would be different than the other men he had dated. 

Makoa knocked one more time, just to be safe, and sighed. He hung his head as he made his way back to the elevator, guess tonight was going to be wine and brownies for one. He was just about to press the button to open the doors when they opened themselves. 

Standing inside the elevator was none other than Elliott Witt. Only, Makoa could tell right away that something was wrong. His shoulders were slumped over, looking only at the floor. Makoa heard him sniffle, followed by him using his hand to wipe his nose, then wiping those on his sweatpants. 

“Uh…” Makoa started. “Elliott?” His head snapped up. 

“Makoa? What are you-” his eyes went wide as he remembered the date they were supposed to be having. “Is it? I- uh, didn’t realize,” he stammered on. “I was supposed to, and you were, and-” he put a hand on his face. “I’m sorry.” 

“Is everything okay, Elliott?” Makoa asked. He nodded and walked out of the elevator, pulling out the keys to his apartment. 

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, I j-just lost track of time and…” Makoa watched as he fumbled with the keychain in his hands, which shook as he tried to find the right key. “Listen, I, uh, understand if y-you’re mad and-” Elliott lost his grip on the keys, and they fell to the ground. He cursed under his breath and crouched down to pick them up. Makoa did at the same time, their fingers brushing over each other above the keys, their eyes locking. 

“Elliott…”

“You should probably go.” Elliott turned his head, his fingers closing in around the keys. Makoa shook his head as Elliott managed to get his door open. “I-I’m fine,” he said, noticing how the other hadn’t moved, though he knew Makoa could see his jaw trembling. “I’m just a jackass that forgot he had promised an amazing first date and-” Elliott cut himself off as Makoa wrapped him in a hug. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered. Elliott wanted to protest, to escape the hug, but only felt himself sink further into it, wrapping his arms around the man, burying his head into his shoulder. After nearly a minute, he finally pulled back, though Makoa kept his hands on the other’s shoulders. “What happened?” Elliott rubbed his eyes before any tears had the chance to fall. 

“It-It’s my mom…” he said. Makoa’s eyes went wide, he knew a little bit about her diagnosis.

“Oh, Elliott I-”

“She’s fine! S-she’s good. She just, she fell early this morning, and I had to take her to the, they needed to a procedure a-and-” Elliott stopped himself and took a deep breath. “She’s home now, so-so that’s good. Her aid told me to go home… I’m sorry I messed up.” 

“You didn’t mess up. It happens. Have you eaten anything today?” Elliott shook his head. “Well, we need to fix that!” Before Elliott had the chance to protest, he had invited himself inside. 

“I don’t have any. I meant to go pick up some groceries…” By the time Elliott turned to look at him, Makoa already was digging through Elliott’s fridge and freezer.

“You got everything you need for Gibraltar’s famous Sloppy-Jays!” he exclaimed. 

“D-don’t you mean Joe’s?” Elliott questioned but only caused Makoa to laugh.

“My grandpapa was Jay! He would mix this up for us kiddos every time our parents had to rush off to a rescue!” he laughed again, causing Elliott to smile a little, after all, who couldn’t smile with a laugh like that? “Why don’tcha go take a quick shower, bruddah? I’ll get this cookin’!” Elliott looked down at the sweatpants he had been wearing since he had gone to bed in them the night before, and his face went red with embarrassment.

“R-right. Yeah,” he made his way to his bedroom and looked back at the man in his kitchen, happily mixing a sauce while the meat defrosted. “Thank you,” he said, causing Makoa to look up. Makoa nodded, and Elliott excused himself to the bathroom. 

The feeling of water running over his face helped lift the fog from his mind. Only, now he was more aware of the situation he had gotten himself into. This wasn’t how the night was supposed to go at all. He was supposed to cook a fabulous supper, light the apartment with candles and have jazz playing in the background. And now… 

Elliott stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror. He still looked like a mess. The bags under his eyes were ever so prominent and his hair all over the place. At least he could fix his hair. 

“My god that smells amazing,” Elliott exclaimed as he walked back into the kitchen, now wearing jeans and a nicer shirt. Makoa grinned, 

"Amazing the things ketchup can do!” he laughed. “Plates?” Elliott pointed to a cupboard behind Makoa, who grabbed two. “It may not pair perfectly with the wine I brought, but…” Elliott smiled a little,

“I’ll never turn down a good red.” Elliott grabbed a glass for him and Makao while he dished the food. Once he had a plate in hand, Elliott looked around at his apartment. You couldn’t even see the table. “I, uh, meant to clean up a little…” Makoa laughed, 

“Couch?” 

“Couch.” The pair sat down on the couch, leaving a gap between them. Makoa watched carefully as Elliott took a bite of his Sloppy-Jay, grinning as a smile spread across Elliott’s face. “Oh man,” he said under his breath. “Your grandpapa knew a thing or two about cooking!” he exclaimed, taking another bite. 

“And he knew it,” Makoa responding, taking a bite of his as well. Even though it wasn’t as good as what grandpapa Jay could make, the taste still brought back many happy memories. The two ate in silence for the next few minutes, neither sure of what to say. Elliott was beginning to regret not turning on the T.V. He was surprised that Makoa had stayed, had cooked him supper when he was the one who ruined the date. Guilt flooded back into Elliott’s stomach. 

“I’m sorry I ruined our date,” Elliott finally said, breaking the awkward silence. Makoa simply shook his head, 

“You didn’t ruin anything.” 

“But I-”

“I was promised a nice evening. I’m having one,” he said with a smile. “And besides, first dates never go according to plan. We can always try again.” Elliott looked up from his Sloppy-Jay,

“Y-you still want to go out with me?” Makoa nodded. “Even after you saw me all snotty and in sweatpants?” 

“Maybe next time I can wear a pair of mine! If they look that good on you, no doubt I could pull em’ off!” Elliott felt his face go red,

“I’m going to go grab those brownies…” he mumbled, standing up to go grab the plate before Makoa saw the redness in his cheeks. “Do you, uh, wanna watch a movie or something? I bought that new one, the uh, one back on Earth with that one guy, you know, with the,” he gestured to his beard. 

“Sounds good to me!” Makoa said, finishing his Sloppy-Jay, and let himself get comfortable on the couch. Elliott brought over the brownies and sat down on the sofa, this time slightly closer to Makoa. Only when he sat, Makoa decided to make a move and wrapped one of his arms around him, pulling him tight as the movie started to play. 

Elliott looked up at the man holding him at the light that danced in his eyes and sighed, burrowing his head further into his shoulder.

Maybe he didn’t completely ruin the night after all… 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Forget To Leave Kudos If You Enjoyed!


End file.
